


Kinkmeme梗04 - Selfcest

by WeBothKnowHowThatSwings (Alucard1771)



Series: 【FakeNews Kinkmeme译文合集】 [2]
Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Clones, M/M, Selfcest, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 克隆体, 水仙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/WeBothKnowHowThatSwings
Summary: 原梗：(Anonymous) on 20th July 2009 16:22 (local)终于不是mindfuck的一个版本（字面意义上来说？唔，我还在仔细考虑那个mindfuck的版本）（最后的成品比我想写的要不性感+差劲多了。抱歉。）一个囧/囧的克隆水仙小段子。





	Kinkmeme梗04 - Selfcest

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Kinkmeme Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/297210) by Anonymous. 



-

他们真的应该更小心地使用克隆机。尤其是在Sam意外收获了一后宫的邪恶Jason，还和他们共处了一个周末之后。（这是第一次，也可能是最后一次Sam用她过人的精力拯救世界了。幸运的是，克隆体很不稳定，三天后就会自动融化。）

但是 _不知怎么地_ ，Jon的一份DNA样本居然悄悄进了机器，而且谁也没有发觉，直到一个满脸尴尬、长得极像Jon Stewart的男人迷路似的飘出实验室，身上套着大了整整两号的实验服，腼腆地问他们谁还有多余的裤子。

结果Jon 2.0过了一周都没化掉，原版Jon做了个行政决定，直接把他作为写手加进了团队。偶尔在Jon忙碌或者不太舒服的时候，Jon2号会接手主持工作。一开始记者们对此怨声载道，说这种安排根本不公平，但Jon只是告诉他们，只要能做得更好，他很欢迎他们在他不在的时候主持节目。话倒是说得无比圆滑，好像Jon真的有在妥协似的，然后他赶在John Oliver指出漏洞前赶紧拔脚溜了：“等等，所以我们要怎样才能做得比 _Jon_ 更好？”

对Jon2号来说，他主要的职责就是保持低调。为了避免混淆，他通常都戴着一块名牌。但大家早就理解了：如果他需要任何东西，Jon会立刻跑去帮他。

所以这大概解释了他们是怎么搞在一起的：两个人都半裸着，躺在Jon办公室的沙发上，熟悉的双手探索着熟悉的皮肤，用同样的声线喘息、呻吟和轻叹。谁也说不上来这是怎么发生的：他们明明吐槽着最近的政治混乱，疯狂大笑却演变成绝望的触碰和亲吻——他们试着用快感淹死心底那几缕悲观。

除了在Jon办公室（有一次在浴室）互相打手枪，他们从没试着更进一步。毕竟现在的做法顶多算是古怪、甚至有点吓人的自慰，比这再进一步可就彻底完蛋了。（只有一次意外，但那不算，那次是特殊情况。）

“你没有邪恶人格真是件好事，”后来Jon如此评价道。他朝后靠向沙发的一侧扶手，克隆体正半躺在他身上，半靠在他身旁，脑袋倚着他的胸口。

“山羊胡魅力难挡*。”

Jon笑了。“你最近和Stephen的劲敌*在一起，不是吗？”

Jon2号抬起头，回抛给他一个媚眼。“别担心，我录下来了。”

他们一起努力憋了一分钟（实际上只有半分钟），然后同时爆笑出声。

 

 

END

 

 

注1：Jon留过一段时间山羊胡，被很多粉丝拿来指代他的邪恶人格形象。

注2：Stephen's Formidable Opponent，报告的一个环节，毫无意外是Stephen对战Stephen。


End file.
